


The AirDrop Wars

by Mydaydreamscreams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sam and Steve are besties, Short & Sweet, Steve doesn’t understand iphones, airdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydaydreamscreams/pseuds/Mydaydreamscreams
Summary: Steve could barely understand how to text, so when he is out with his friend Sam and gets a notification that reads “airdrop” from an unknown person with a picture of a cat he’s beyond puzzled.





	The AirDrop Wars

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! It’s a really silly and cute prompt I found.

“What the heck does this even mean?” Steve exclaims.  
“What?” Sam says confused.  
He swivels around in his chair to peek at Steve’s phone. He eyes the screen to see an airdropped picture of an orange tabby wearing a Captain America suit.  
“It’s called airdrop. It’s a feature on iPhones where someone can send pictures to someone else without their phone number.” Sam explains.  
“That’s so creepy! Who even sent this?” Steve yells.  
He looks around the coffee shop they are seated in and sees a dark haired man looking right up at him and grinning. Steve instantly knows it’s him. That’s when his phone vibrates and he sees another notification. This time of a dog chewing on a shield like his own. Steve knows what he has to do.  
“Sam, how do I airdrop pictures back?” He questions his friend.  
“You just go to the picture and press airdrop” Sam answers.  
So Steve does just that. He sends a picture of a cat drinking a cup of coffee. Then, he waits. A couple of seconds later he reads “sent”. Wow, that was easy Steve thought. Not even a minute later another picture of a cat wearing Captain America flare is sent to him. Steve and the mysterious man continue to airdrop pictures of animals back and forth. The two get so crazy they send pictures of guinea pigs, chameleons, and even tarantulas wearing Captain America merchandise.  
Finally, Sam taps Steve’s shoulder and says, “Cap, it’s been an hour already!”  
alarmed Steve replies, “Oh! I’m so sorry! We better get going.”  
Steve starts to get up when he feels his phone vibrate one last time. The picture is of a napkin with a phone number written. It has a message under it “text me”. Steve accepts the picture and walks out as the man smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments! Don’t be shy. Also, send in prompts you want me to write.


End file.
